As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, new categories of computer systems have emerged. One of the more recent categories of computer systems is the portable or “palmtop” computer system, or personal digital assistant (PDA). A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user and is thus “palm-sized.” As a result, palmtops are readily carried about in a briefcase or purse, and some palmtops are compact enough to fit into a person's pocket. By virtue of their size, palmtop computer systems are also lightweight and so are exceptionally portable and convenient.
The emergence of the cellular phone technology in the last few years has revolutionized the telecommunications industry. Where in the past telephones were largely confined to homes, offices, and other stationary structures, cellular phone technology has made it possible for phones to be truly portable and exist nearly anywhere there are people.
Recently, the technology behind both palmtop computer systems and cellular phones has advanced to the point where it is proposed to integrate cellular phone capabilities into a palmtop computer system. However, both types of devices possess different modes of operation. For example, palmtop computer systems are handheld devices providing primarily a visual experience while cell phones are held to the ear of a user and provide a primarily an auditory experience. Both types of devices possess different form factors to facilitate their respective usage, for example a cell phone is typically “candy bar” size while a palmtop computer device is typically flatter and wider than a cell phone.
As a result, users of the respective devices have grown accustom to the specific from factors of the respective devices. Cell phone users are hesitant to use a cell phone in the shape of a palmtop computer system as it is uncomfortable and awkward. Likewise, a typical cell phone display does not offer the size or interface that a palmtop computer system does. The users of palmtop computer systems and cell phones desire the benefits of each of the respective devices, and are unlikely to sacrifice these benefits if forced to compromise the form factor of the device.